Tennessee Adventures
by Casey Kitsune
Summary: The Gang pay a visit to Tennessee for their tour, when they get more than they bargained for... Currently this is only a one-shot, let me know if you want me to change it into a story Semi Official One Shot Day 2013


**This is my entry in the Annual: Semi Official One Shot Day 2013. Myself along with 200 other fanfiction authors have been invited to participate. So let me know what you think! **

**Like all good writers, I have my own style. However, recently I've gotta a comment on one of my stories suggesting a Beta Reader. I took that advice and requested one. This is our result. Further more, I'd like to thank Stella Bomb for all her help. 3**

**I know you all are probably tired of my ranting so...on with the story! I don't own Big Time Rush or the music associated with this story.**

**The songs are: Two Black Cadilacs by Carrie Underwood & Sakura Modern by Alan.**

**Oh! Another thing: The guys have disguises on, if they didn't then they'd be flocked by fan girls! That is all...ENJOY~ ^.^**

* * *

**Carlos' POV**

Today, we're on our way to Tennessee for the world tour. Logan and James were on the Xbox while Kendall was on the phone with Lucy. Me? I was just sitting on the couch looking out the window thinking about what awaits us in the Volunteer State.

"Carlos, you okay man?" I looked over at James who, along with Logan, was staring at me.

I smiled at them. "Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

They looked at each other then back at me. "You were spacing out dude," said James.

"Oh, sorry," I said.

They just laughed and went back to their game.

Shortly after I was confronted we arrived in Tennessee.

"Come on guys! Do you want to miss her show?"

We got off the bus only to almost be trampled. Kendall watched as the crowd of girls ran right by us and asked, "Whose show are they going to see?"

We all looked at each other. Kendall spoke up, "How 'bout we go find out?" We all agreed and followed after the girls only to arrive at what looked like an outdoor, makeshift stage.

"Two black Cadillacs driving in a slow parade  
Headlights shining bright in the middle of the day  
One's for his wife,  
The other for the woman who loved him at night  
Two black Cadillacs meeting for the first time

[Chorus]  
And the preacher said he was a good man  
And his brother said he was a good friend  
But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry  
Bye, Bye  
Yeah they took turns layin' a rose down  
Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground  
He's not the only one who had a secret to hide  
Bye bye, bye bye

Two black cadillacs, two black cadillacs

Two months ago his wife called the number on his phone  
Turns out he been lying to both of them for oh so long  
They decided then he'd never get away with doing this to them  
Two black cadillacs waiting for the right time

[Chorus]  
And the preacher said he was a good man  
And his brother said he was a good friend  
But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry  
Bye bye, Bye bye  
Yeah they took turns layin' a rose down  
Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground  
He's not the only one who had a secret to hide  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Yeah yeah

[Bridge]  
It was the first and the last time they saw each other face to face  
They shared a crimson smile and just walked away  
And left the secret at the grave

[Chorus]  
And the preacher said he was a good man  
And his brother said he was a good friend  
But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry  
Bye bye, Bye bye  
Yeah they took turns layin' a rose down  
Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground  
He's not the only one who had a secret to hide  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"

We all looked on in awe as the girl on stage finished her song.

"I wonder who that is" Logan said, just as curious as the rest of us.

"Her name's Mizu Kitsune. She's our little country Japanese singer."

I turned to see a blonde with emerald eyes.

"Alright. And you are?" James asked as her eyes brightened in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name's Melody. I'm actually her best friend."

I smiled at her and extended my hand. "Hi, I'm Carlos. This is Kendall, Logan, and James."

She smiled as I pointed to each of the guy individually, "Nice to meet you all."

You said she was a country Japanese singer?" Said Logan

She smiled softly as she turned to look at the raven beauty on stage. "Yes, her father was born and raised in Japan and he came over to America to study as part of a foreign exchange program. He came to see the world outside of his country and to compare the studies between the two countries. He ended up getting more than he bargained for. Turns out on his first day in class he caught Mizu's mother's eye. Mizu's mother was a beautiful heiress to one of the largest companies in the world," Melody explained. She looked to us with a smile on her face before she continued. "Mizu's mother wasn't from America originally, you know. She was originally from England, but she moved to America after her father's company made it big. The two started dating shortly after meeting and they've been together ever since."

"Wow," James summed all our reactions into one word.

Melody chuckled at our astonishment. Suddenly another girl stepped onto stage. "Alright guys it's time for your favorite songs!" the other girl said. "Mizu let's go!" Mizu nodded with a smile on her face.

"takai sora ni nobita shiroi kumo (White clouds stretch high into the sky)  
machi wa ichinichi koto fuyu no iro (This day, the colors of every winter)  
biru to biru no sukima nagare yuku (Flow between the buildings)  
kawamo ni yureteru sakura no eda (As cherry blossom branches float in the river)

yurari yurari kataki tsubomi wa (Swaying slowly, the stiff bud)  
kimi wo omou otome kokoro (Is a lady's heart, full of love for you)

haru ga kuru koro kono koi wa donna hana wo sakasete kimi ni mai oriru

(When spring comes, what kind of flower)

(Will bloom from this love and float down before you?)  
hana saku koto wa niai sou mo nai watashi da keredo hakanaki yume miru

(I may not resemble a blooming flower)

(But I do have an ephemeral dream)  
hitomi no naka kaze ni saki hokoru koi to iu na no sakura yo  
(Of a flower blooming fully in the winds of your eyes)

(A cherry blossom called love)

hajimete meguri au setsunasa wa (The pain I found when we met for the first time)  
michite wa kakete yuku tsuki no you (Fills me up like the crescent moon)  
au tabi ni chikazuku kuchibiru wo (Every time I see you, our lips draw close)  
musubeba kowarete shimai sou de (And I break apart with each kiss)

yurari yurari kimi mo onnaji (Swaying slowly, you're one in the same)  
omoi daite aruiteru no (Walking with your emotions)

yagate sora kara shukufuku no yuki ga (Before long, the blesses snow)  
koibito tachi wo tsutsumi komu deshou (Will fall and cover all lovers)  
hanayaka na machi kagayaki no naka de (Inside the radiance of the brilliant city)  
kono koi wa mada tsubomi no mama na no (This love is still but a bud)  
sakura sake fuyu no yoru ni (Cherry blossom, bloom in the winter night)

hito wa doushite ai wo shiru tabi ni(What makes people's tears fall whenever they)  
hara hara namida kobore ochite yuku (discover love?)

haru ga kuru koro kono koi wa donna hana wo sakasete kimi ni mai oriru

(When spring comes, what kind of flower)

(Will bloom from this love and float down before you?)  
hana saku koto wa niai sou mo nai watashi da keredo hakanaki yume miru

(I may not resemble a blooming flower)

(But I do have an ephemeral dream)  
hitomi no naka kaze ni saki hokoru koi to iu na no sakura yo"

(Of a flower blooming fully in the winds of your eyes)

(A cherry blossom called love)

"Beautiful isn't it? She has one of the most beautiful voices I've ever heard," Melody said.

I was beyond speechless after hearing Mizu's song.

"Carlos?" Melody asked.

I quickly snapped out of my trance and looked to Melody.

She smiled at me, then looked at the rest of us and asked, "Would you like to meet her?"

The guys seemed to like the idea so Melody led us over to the stage, where Mizu was starting to pack her stuff up.

"Mizu, I'd like you to meet four new fans," she smiled as Mizu turned towards us. Mizu's blue eyes met my brown. "Hello, it's always a pleasure to meet fans."

We introduced our selves and quickly fell into a comfortable conversation. "So what are you guys in little Tennessee for?"

"Actually, we're on tour here," said Logan.

She looked surprised by that. "What band are you guys from?"

We looked at each other and smiled, "Big Time Rush," speaking at the same time was something we've learned over the years.

No sooner did we say that did Mizu's face get beat red.

"Are you alright?" I looked at her worriedly.

She just nodded while Melody laughed, "She's been such a big fan of your group since you began, and she's got the biggest crush on-" Melody was interrupted by Mizu's hand being placed over her mouth.

"Geez such a big mouth, don't embarrass me!" We all laughed at the two bickering friends.

"CARLOS!" Melody laughed out. "THERE! HAHA, I SAID IT!"

I could feel my face getting red as the guys snickered at me. Smiling softly, I walked up and whispered to Mizu. I smiled as her face went from red to pink and she looked up at me with hope in her eyes.

"Really?" Mizu asked.

Blushing, I nodded.

She smiled and hugged me. "I'd love to be your girlfriend, Carlos!"

We smiled at each other as the others looked on with shocked, surprised, or happy expressions on their faces. Tennessee proved to be quite the interesting place. Can't wait to see what else it has in store for not only Big Time Rush, but also Mizu and Melody.


End file.
